New School Blues
by VesperFlama
Summary: Tsuna is yet again on the recieving end of one of Reborn's training ideas. Now he's being sent to temporarily attend a school overrun with delinquents, Shirokin High.


Author's Note: This is a little plot bunny that came to me awhile ago that my fingers couldn't resist working at. This is just a little test to see whether or not I should continue with this. Hence the reason why its so short. All if any pairings mentioned will be cannon. As for the setting of this fic, well lets say that its in a not too distant future for the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Characters, about their 2nd year in highschool. As for the Gokusen characters, it will me set during the manga at the end of Yankumi's first year of teaching, so her students will be in their second year. There may also be a third crossover but thats a surprise. This will be essentially a very light-hearted fic... Well at least I hope so.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Gokusen, if I did I'd be alot richer than I am now.

It was a quiet, peaceful day in Namori town –

"Lambo! Bring back Ipin's takoyaki!"

"No! Stupid tail head!"

It was a _peaceful_ day in Namo— *BOOM*

It was a normal day in Namori town. The sun was high, Lambo was crying, and Ipin just exploded… yep normal. Well, normal for a certain future Mafia Boss in perpetual denial. Sawada Tsunayoshi was just arriving home from school with Yamamoto and Gokudera in tow… well with Yamamoto in tow and Gokudera following closely behind to make certain his place as the right hand man was not usurped. But that's beside the point, in any case Reborn was waiting for them.

"Ciossu" Reborn smirked in that special way of his that always made Tsuna want to run for the hills. "Stupid Tsuna, I have a new idea for your training!"

"Ehh!" Tsuna was automatically suspicious of any of Reborn's training, which was well justified.

"There's a school called Shirokin High, it's completely over run with delinquents. You're going to transfer there till the end of the school year about three months from now." Reborn delivered this demand with an air of indifference, as though this was all part of some form of entertainment… which it probably was.

"But that's for three months! And what about Namori?" _And Kyoko…_ Tsuna appeared to be on the verge of tears when reborn mercilessly kicked him in the head.

"A Mafiosa doesn't cry, stupid Tsuna. Besides in order for the school to reflect well in the National standings Hibari asked that either you be removed or he would use you for training." The look of terror on Tsuna's face was very amusing to the Arcobleno.

_A Week Later_

After much fussing and explosions, during which Gokudera obstinately insisted he transfer as well to stay close to the tenth, Tsuna was on his way towards the school he was bullied into attending. Tsuna looked up at the concrete building that would undoubtedly hold his doom. It was rather dirty. Not to mention the various grouchy looking teenage boys looking at him like he was fresh meat. Which, Tsuna knew, he was.

"Good morning 10th!" Tsuna looked up as Gokudera ran (skipped) happily toward him. Honestly he didn't know whether to feel relief or exaperation. On the one hand Gokudera would fit in here better than him, on the other hand Gokudera might cause more problems in the bid to prove himself to Tsuna.

"G-good morning Gokudera."

"Did you sleep well 10th? Aren't you excited to start this training? Of course I ready to as always defend your name as a right hand man should." Gokudera was pratically jumping up and down his excitement. At least until another student bumped into his should.

"Hey watch where your going punk," Gokudera gowled at the kid who knocked into him.

"Watch where your standing ass," he had a strange looking afro and glaring daggers at Gokudera. Not to mention the three tough looking guys behind him.

"I'll stand where ever the hell I want." Gokudera stepped forward but Tsuna grabbed his arm.

"W- wait Gokudera, maybe we should-"

"What? Scared pipsqueak?" Afro kid snorted at Tsuna, which of course deepened Gokudera's rage. A fight was undoubtedly about to break out.

"Uchi, knock it off." Several things happened at this point. The first being that Uchi backed away, much to Gokudera's dismay. Following which the crowd that had started to surround them parted revealing an average sized red head.

"Shin!" The now named Uchi, as well as the three guys who had backed him up earlier ran towards the red head apparently named Shin. Together they strolled toward the school building talking animatedly amongst each other. Leaving a pumped up Gokudera with no one to fight and a nervous Tsuna staring after them. At which point strong hands came down on both their shoulders causing them to jump and look behind them at a pair of flashing glasses.

"So, I take it you must be my new pupils! Welcome to Shirokin!" A cheery voice, that somehow resonated doom, rang out at the startled Mafiosi.

Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think. There's digtital cookies and milk in it for you if you do.


End file.
